Kim Possible in Babysitting Woes
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ever wonder what Kim Possible was like a kid? Well, here she is AND she isn't happy she to be babysat! Come read the terror for the babysitters. I'll put in a few guest stars as the chapters continue. : Please read and review!
1. First Victim

**Kim Possible:**_Babysitting Woes_

AN: This is about when Kim Possible is very young and before the birth of Jim & Tim. I think Kim could be a holy terror if she ever wanted to be and so you're about to get a glimpse of that time. Given her 'skills' she could be quite the terror. You think Dennis the Menace was hard on babysitters? Surprises and Terror awaits! LOL!

Be brave! All you babysitters and babysitters to be should NOT read this. Just Kidding! (Maybe)

**Chapter One:** First Vict… um, babysitter.

Mr. And Mrs. Possible had to go to a class on how to breathe and even though they'd already been through it all with Kim. Their doctor suggested that they attend it anyway. Anyway, they were short on time and they'd forgotten to call a babysitter and Kim was NOT happy at being left behind. She wanted to go to wherever her parents were going than be stuck alone at her home while Ron was stuck at his house for using a slingshot on a kid as his punishment.

Mr. Possible says, "I'm sorry Kim, but kids aren't allowed at the class…" and then in a lower voice he says to himself, "Not since that Bonnie girl practically destroyed the classroom… oh, boy she's going to be a handful for her parents I can tell."

AN: Yes, it IS the same Bonnie that later becomes the grief giving cheerleader.

Kim is pouting on the couch with her arms crossed and a low grrrrr could be heard in her frustration. She was not going to make it easy on whoever came through that door so that way the next time her parents would have to take her.

Mr. Possible gets an idea and picks up the phone as he flips through the phonebook and calls a professional babysitting service. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he asked for the price for a few hours. He knew he didn't have the time to find anyone else so soon so he agreed and asked when the babysitter would be able to come over. He was pleased to hear that the babysitter would be arriving in ten minutes.

Mrs. Possible says, "Did you find someone honey?" with Mr. Possible nodding and replying, "Yes, and they'll be here in ten minutes." She looked relieved and says, "Oh good, I thought we were going to have to miss this class."

Mr. Possible smiles and says, "Remember our family motto, anything is possible for a Possible." She giggles and says, "You're right honey. Well, I better get my stuff if we're going to go as soon as the babysitter's here."

**(Ten minutes later on the dot)**

The doorbell rings and Mr. Possible walks up to the door, and standing there is a girl still dressed in her cheerleader outfit and she has some books with homework sticking out of it under one arm. She says, "Hello, I am from the babysitting service. I'm here to baby-sit the little munchkin."

Mr. Possible says, "Come on in, um…" and the girl says, "Robin, my name is Robin Mitchell." Mr. Possible steps out of the way and says, "Thank you for coming so quickly Robin, the Mrs. And I were quite the fix as I'd forgotten to schedule a babysitter for tonight."

Robin strolls in lazily and says, "Don't worry about it… we all can't be rocket scientists." Mr. Possible raises a finger and says, "Actually…" before Mrs. Possible pushes him out the door and Mrs. Possible says, "We'll be back in a few hours. Bye Robin." And then she returns to stick her head through the door to say, "And you behave Kim!" before she closes the door.

A few moments later the sound of car doors shutting is heard and the babysitter walks over to where Kim is sitting angrily still even as the car pulls out of the driveway and speeds off.

Robin plops her homework down on the coffee table rather noisily before she drops down onto the couch and turns on the TV. She flips the channels in a bored fashion and mutters, "There's nothing on…" until she stops on a channel about a beach party going on in California on a music station.

Kim says, "You're supposed to be watching me." Robin seems to be ignoring her as she looks at the half-naked guys on the beach party. Kim did NOT like to be ignored and she approaches her saying, "Hey, did you hear me? I told you you're supposed to be watching me!"

Robin still seems to be ignoring her and stands up to dance to some of the music coming from the TV. Seeing all of this, Kim gets frustrated and grabs the remote from the coffee table and changes the channel to a cartoon channel.

This gets a response from Robin and she says, "Hey! I was watching that!" Kim says, "And you're supposed to be watching me!" Robin says, "I am! All I have to do is make sure you don't hurt yourself and put your stupid ass to bed when it is time and my work is done. Now give me the remote!"

Kim shakes her head and says, "No way! I wanna watch this show!" and starts to run from Robin as she gives chase. Kim is an agile one and manages to surprise the cheerleader with a couple of her moves.

Robin is frustrated when they reach the kitchen and manage to run around the table with no ground being gained. Then Kim gets a surprise when Robin does a cheerleader flip over the table and lands right beside Kim!

Kim says, "Wow! What was that?" Robin says, "That was a forward flip, now give me the remote you little brat!" and she makes a grab for Kim but she dives down under the table and escapes again.

Kim is running back into the living room when Robin decides to pull another cheerleading move out of her bag and she leaps forward onto her hands then forward again over Kim's head and lands right in front of her.

Fortunately for Kim, Robin had landed with her back to her and since Kim was near the stairs she bolted up the stairs just as Robin turned around. Robin was really getting upset now and ran up after her.

Kim ran into her room and with Robin close on her heels she ran out the window! Robin stopped in the middle of Kim's room and looked around, thinking that she was hiding somewhere in it, maybe even the closet. Robin pulls open the closet as she says, "Gotcha!" but found it empty and then she heard Kim giggle.

When Robin saw Kim smiling with her waving the remote in her hand outside the window she ran to the window and stops there. She says, "Come back in right now kid!"

Kim shakes her head and says, "No way!" and then jumps into the nearby tree outside her widow, with Robin shouting "No!" thinking that Kim was going to fall and get hurt. Kim grabs the branch and like a gymnast she swings on the branch she grabs and lands on a thick branch. Even Robin had to pause to admire the move before she snaps out of it and climbs out the window and says, "Now you come back here right now or I'll tell your parents about this!"

Kim sticks her tongue out and says, "You've got to catch me first!" before she climbs down the tree like a monkey. (AN: Sorry Ron… Ron: No problem, it is the monkeys that I have a problem with.)

Robin jumps to the tree and lands on a branch that wasn't strong enough to hold her weight, so it snaps under her and she cries out! She falls with the branches below slowing her fall and tearing at her cheerleader outfit. She lands on the ground just as Kim touches down.

Kim stops and approaches her as she says, "Are you alright?" It isn't until Kim's head is over Robin's that Robin growls and says, "I'm going to get you! You little brat!" and makes a grab for Kim who evades.

Kim takes off across the yard as Robin stands up and looks at herself, seeing the torn uniform she gets even angrier and yells, "You are SO dead meat when I get my hands on you!" Robin takes off after Kim and then when Kim dives through some bushes, Robin is so angry that she fails to think about what is on the other side and tries to jump over the bushes but there was a wooden fence on the other side.

Kim ran alongside the gap between the fence and the bushes while Robin growls and gets up, to chase after Kim once more! Kim runs back into her house through the front door with Robin after her and through the chase in the living room, Robin knocks over some lamps, breaking them.

Kim runs into the kitchen and goes under the table while Robin goes right up on top, preparing to grab Kim from wherever she stuck her head out. Kim was no dummy though and she grabbed the tablecloth's edge before she yanks on it which makes Robin cry out in surprise with only her cheerleader skills partially saving her when she sticks her arms out in front of her but with the tablecloth still moving she couldn't keep her balance and still manages to land face-first into the table!

During the time that Robin was picking herself up off the tabletop, Kim dashed out of the kitchen even as the car with her parents pulled into the driveway.

Robin was very angry and very sore at this point. She dashes out the door from the kitchen into the living room where she spots Kim by the coffee table. Kim says, "Here! You can have your remote back! See?" and Kim puts the remote down onto the small table.

Robin runs over to where Kim is and yells, "You're the most horrible, evil little kid I've ever babysat for! I should lock you up in the closet until your parents get home!" as she picks up Kim and shakes her a little bit roughly.

Just then Robin heard a voice say, "That's our daughter you're shaking there." Robin's face fell and she lowered Kim down to the ground slowly before she patted Kim on the head. She says, "I… I… just wanted the remote to the TV…" in a weak voice.

Mrs. Possible says, "It looks like it is on the coffee table where it should be to me." And she was giving Robin a very cold and angry look for threatening her daughter. Mr. Possible walks over and says, "Here is the money we owe you, but don't be expecting any more calls from us for _your_ services. Oh, and I'll be speaking to the babysitting agency about your behavior tonight."

Robin is pushed towards the front door as she says, "B-Bu-But… you have no idea what she did to me tonight! The horror!"

Mrs. Possible says, "She's just a child and you should know better. That is what we hired for, but threatening to lock up a child is NOT the way to do it!" and with that, Robin is pushed out of the door with it being quickly locked. They hear Robin shout from the other side, "I wouldn't baby sit that menace again if you paid me a million dollars! For the safety of the world, I'd lock her up in her room and throw away the key!"

Kim runs up to her mother and hugs her tightly around the legs as she says, "She was so scary Mommy!" Mrs. Possible makes soothing, almost shushing sounds to Kim as she says, "There, there… everything is ok now Kim." Even as the sounds of a car being driven in a hurry are heard.

The two parents spend the rest of the night with their daughter, and she is very happy because that is all she wants to do. She even got to sleep in the same bed with them that night because they felt so bad about leaving her with the cheerleader.

Kim thought to herself before she fell asleep, "That cheerleader sure had some cool moves…yawn I wonder if I can learn moves like that… yawns again I bet I'd be more popular if I could move like that." And then Kim fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Well that was my first chapter about the days of young Kim Possible. I got the idea from an episode where Kim had babysat Jim and Tim, saying that at least she hadn't been as bad as them. Then Kim's parents got that nervous look and the father saying something about how no babysitter alive could handle her, and not that they could find anyone after a certain point. -

Do you think I should do more chapters? I kept this mild, so as not to scare too many babysitters or people.

Anyone who's ever had children or babysat certainly knows that they can and do get much worse if they want to be. Lol.


	2. Second Victim  Part 1

**Kim Possible:**_Babysitting Woes_

AN: This is about when Kim Possible is very young and before the birth of Jim & Tim. I think Kim could be a holy terror if she ever wanted to be and so you're about to get a glimpse of that time. Given her 'skills' she could be quite the terror. You think Dennis the Menace was hard on babysitters? Surprises and Terror awaits! LOL!

Be brave! All you babysitters and babysitters to be should NOT read this. Just Kidding! (Maybe)

**Chapter Two:** Second Victim… um, babysitter.  
_Part One – Future Enemies?_

(A week later at the Possible household)

Kim was watching the cheerleader finals on the TV when her parents came down the stairs. Mrs. Possible was adjusting an earring as she said to her husband just as they entered the living room, "Hon, do you have your keys?" with him smiling as he dangled the keys between his fingers, "Right here."

Kim turned her attention from the TV and says to her parents, "Mom, Dad, Can I come with you guys please?"

They look at each other for a moment before turning back to her to say, "Sorry, but the class still doesn't allow kids." Mr. Possible says, "Besides I'm sure that you'll have loads of fun with the new babysitter that your mother picked out for you."

Mrs. Possible's eyes widen and says, "Oh No… I was supposed to do that?" and Mr. Possible turns back to his wife and says, "Remember? After last time you told me that you going to take care of it yourself."

Kim thinks that this time she'll get to go and starts to jump up and down yelling "Yay! I get to go! I get to go!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, where are we going to find a babysitter on such short notice again?" with Mr. Possible bringing his hand to his face as he goes into deep thought.

Both the parents found it hard to think with Kim jumping up and down while she was yelling about how she got to go over and over like a broken record, only added with the energy of a little girl.

AN: Anyone with kids can understand how hard this can be.

Suddenly Mr. Possible gets an idea and says, "I think I know just who to call!" as he raises his hand to point a finger up towards the roof.

Kim stops jumping and looks both sad and upset that she doesn't get to go with her parents again. She stands where she is with her arms crossed while at the same time she wonders who her parents were going to stick her with this time.

Mr. Possible says, "I'll be right back, I need to see if they'd be willing to baby sit." And leaves the room for the kitchen where there was a phone.

Mrs. Possible looks down at Kim and says, "Oh Kimmie, you know how I'd love to bring you along with us but I can't do that and I really have to take this class." She leans over and pats Kim on the head with a hand before she says, "Soon, I'll be done with the classes and you'll have a new brother or sister to play with."

Kim squirms on a foot and says, "When will that be?" with her mother saying, "Soon, honey but until then you must understand that I need to do what I must to take care of your brother or sister."

Kim sighs and says, "But… I don't like when you're away mommy." Before she gives her mother that sad, little girl look.

Kim's mother is about to say something when Mr. Possible comes back from the kitchen and he says, "Good news Honey, I managed to get someone to babysit."

Mrs. Possible looks at her husband and says, "Who did you get? Not another cheerleader, I hope. I swear, she was just the worse babysitter."

Mr. Possible shakes his head and says, "No, I got someone I knew from my college days."

Mrs. Possible says, "Who did you get?" and before Mr. Possible could answer the doorbell rang.

Kim ran towards the door and opened it just a little since she'd been taught to be careful of strangers at the door by her father before she then threw the door wide open as she shouted, "Ron! You're here!" Ron shouts, "KP! Boy, I'm glad to see you!" right back at her before Ron's mother says, "Hi Kim, can I see your parents please?"

Kim nods eagerly and says, "Come on in please, both of you!" before she steps out of the way to let them both in.

Ron charges into the house and runs straight to the living room with Kim right behind him, and they're both laughing because they're happy to be with each other.

Mrs. Stoppable comes in and smiles as she says, "Hi, I hope I'm not intruding but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a pickle."

Mrs. Possible says, "What is it? How can we help?" and walks up to Mrs. Stoppable with Mr. Possible coming up on her left side.

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Well… I'm afraid that I need to leave the house for a few hours but I couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice. Would it be all right if I leave Ron here with Kim? The two of them are such good friends and he just light up when I asked if he'd like to spend a few hours with Kim."

Mrs. Possible says, "Well… we were about to leave ourselves but Ron is more than welcome to stay. He's such a dear and he will always be welcome here."

Mr. Possible says, "Don't you worry, we won't be gone for that long and we have a babysitter on the way."

Mrs. Stoppable smiles and says, "Thank you, I was worried about what to do with Ronald, he can be a bit of a handful at times. The last time he was left alone too long, he nearly set the house of fire."

Ron turns and shouts, "Mom! That was my first time using an easy-bake oven!" which gets a giggle from Kim beside him. He turns back to Kim who quickly gives Ron her most cute smile of innocence.

Ron isn't fooled for a second and then sticks his hands out and says, "I think it is time you met the wrath of Mr. Tickler!" which makes Kim shriek and run off in the opposite direction with a smile on her face even as Ron takes off after her in a chase.

The three adults talk about what time Ron can be picked up and just finish with the sounds of Kim being tickled by Ron when the doorbell rings.

Mr. Possible answers the door while the two kids approach the door to see who the babysitter was. Mr. Possible smiles and says, "Drew! Thanks for coming over on such short notice. I owe you one."

Standing in the doorway was a man with black hair, a pale complexion and wearing blue clothes and he looks at Mr. Possible with a bit of a frown before he says, "Nghhh, I owe you one for saving me from those robots that went berserk on me. I do this and we're even, ok?"

AN: Yes, this is Drew Lipsky aka Dr. Drakken from BEFORE his skin turned blue.

Mr. Possible nods and says, "You've got it Drew, and I'll even throw in the money we were going to pay our babysitter."

Drew steps in and looks around the house, seeing the Possible adults and Mrs. Stoppable but the kids were out of sight for they were around the corner whispering.

Kim whispers to Ron, "Did you see him? He looks like a mad scientist from one of Dad's old movies." Ron excitedly whispers back, "Mad Scientist! Your dad is going to entrust our care to some angry, whacked out scientist?" and then after a pause he smiles and says, "Cool! I wish my dad would do that! You're so lucky Kim!"

Kim giggles at Ron's silliness with a hand over her mouth since she is trying to be quiet before she whispers, "Ron, don't you know what all mad scientists try to do?" which makes Ron blink and think in thought for a second before he says, "Become happy?"

Kim gives him that look that she'd adopt for much of their friendship over the years that basically said, "Are you serious?" Ron knew that look and says, "Hey, he could want to be happy! Right Rufus?" and he looks up to his imaginary friend who was by his side before he turns to Kim and says, "Rufus agrees with me."

Kim shrugs and says, "I suppose… but most of the mad scientists in my dad's movies want to take over the world or create some sort of monster." The mention of monster makes Ron cry out briefly before he whispers, "I don't wanna be a monster! Please don't let him turn me into a monster, KP!"

Kim lays her hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry Ron, I promise I won't let any harm come to you."

Just then Mr. Possible says, "There you kids are! Come and meet your babysitter."

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, are you sure about this? I don't know this guy." With Mr. Possible replying, "Don't you worry, I saved Drew Lipsky from some of his robots back in college that happened to go berserk on him shortly after he activated them. He owes me this favor."

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, if you say that we can trust him… I guess it'll be ok." She didn't look entirely convinced though but she really didn't see any other options at the moment. She only hoped that he was better than the last babysitter that they had.

Drew approaches the kids and says, "Hello kids, we're all going to behave tonight aren't we?" and Ron cries out in fear, "I don't wanna be a monster!" before taking off to hide behind the couch. Drew looks at Kim in a puzzled way and says, "What about you?"

Kim looks at Drew and says, "I'm not afraid of monsters" in that child's defiant-like voice of hers before she crosses her arms and standing her ground.

Drew looks at Kim and thinks to himself, "She's going to be trouble for me, I can just bet on it."

Mrs. Stoppable says to Drew, "Thank you for agreeing to watch the children Mr. Drew." Before she turns to the Possible parents and says, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you for letting Ronald stay over for a while."

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "You don't have to thank us, we love having Ron over. Bring him over anytime you want."

Mrs. Stoppable looks at her watch and says, "I have to go now or I'll be late." She then walks out the front door and waves before she gets into her car and drives off.

Mrs. Possible looks at her watch and says, "We better be going too or we'll be late for the class Honey." Mr. Possible says, "Right you are, (he turns to the kids) now I want you two to behave yourselves until we get back."

Kim says, "I'll be good…" giving her father her sweetest smile that she could do while Ron is still hiding but Ron says, "I'll be ok! I've got Rufus to help protect me!"

So, with that the Possible adults leave for their class. Kim and Drew are standing in the living room staring at each other for different reasons while Ron pokes his head out and sees Kim standing up to Drew. He couldn't leave his best friend to the mercies of a mad scientist no matter how much he didn't want to be turned into a monster… and he REALLY didn't want to be one, so he summons up his courage and comes out from behind the couch to stand by Kim's side.

Ron points at Drew and says, "I know what you're up to! You won't get away with it!" which makes Drew puzzled and says, "What are you talking about?" Ron says, "You're a mad scientist! You're going to turn us into mutant monsters for your conquest in taking over the world!"

Drew says, "Oh don't be daft boy! I'm not mad scientist! (in lower voice) although I am a bit angry.(back to normal voice) Besides, I wouldn't mutate a couple of kids into monsters! There'd be no point because children are already monsters enough just as they are!"

Kim and Ron did not like being called monsters at all but on some level it put Ron at ease so he says, "So you're really not going to turn us into monsters? Because you look like the kind of guy who would try to take over the world, you know?"

Drew smiles, "Really? Thank you! I have always dreamed being ruler of the world someday but… Oh, never mind that! Listen kids, I am bigger and smarter than you, even smarter than your parents so that means you'll have to obey my every word! So you'll just sit down, watch some TV and enjoy it until they get home. Got it?"

Kim's eyes narrow as if her vision was coming into clear focus now and says, "You're a big bully!" Ron joins in and says, "Yeah! You're no more scarier than the playground bully, Brick and I know Kim can kick his biscuit!"

Drew tries to make himself look taller by straightening his posture and jabs a thumb at his chest before saying, "Look, I'm much bigger than any playground bully and while your parents are gone. What I say goes!"

Ron says, "Does not! Nyahh!" with Drew saying, "Does so! Nyahhh!" before the two start to do a ping-pong of "Does Not!" and "Does Too!" at each other with Kim watching for about a min or two's worth with her amused at how a grownup can act just as silly as a kid.

Finally Drew has had enough and says, "Does too, Infinity!" with Ron about to say something when Kim says, "That's enough Ron." Ron stops himself before he says, "All right, you win this one but there will come a day when you will know my name!"

Drew says, "What does it matter who you are! You're just some buffoon for a kid!"

Kim's eyebrows go down in anger and she says, "Ron is not a buffoon! He is my friend!" with Ron in surprise and softly saying "KP…" before he then shouts at Drew, "Yeah, that's right! You're just the mad scientist! KP and I are best friends, now and forever!"

* * *

AN: Well, this chapter was getting long so I decided to end it at this point. The next chapter has Drew aka Drakken vs Kim and Ron! This is going to be one night to remember! I don't know if I did Drakken well enough, but I tried. I thought the silly arguement was a nice touch though.  
Oh, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers for what they said about my previous chapter which inspired me to write this babysitting chapter so quickly.  



	3. Second Victim Part 2

**Kim Possible:**_Babysitting Woes by Aero Tendo  
_

AN: This is about when Kim Possible is very young and before the birth of Jim & Tim. I think Kim could be a holy terror if she ever wanted to be and so you're about to get a glimpse of that time. Given her 'skills' she could be quite the terror. You think Dennis the Menace was hard on babysitters? Surprises and Terror awaits! LOL!  
Be brave! All you babysitters and babysitters to be should NOT read this. Just Kidding! (Maybe)

Also, Ron has a big imaginary friend called Rufus at this age. Rufus as the naked mole rat is gotten later when Ron is a young teen at the beginning of the Team Possible-Stoppable. (As seen in episode "a sitch in time")

**Chapter Three:** Second Victim… um, babysitter.

_Part Two – Friends Unite against Evil_

Drew got angry and says, "Come here, I'll show you!" as he reached out to grab Ron and Kim but she pushes Ron out of the way to the side before doing a cheerleader flip to the side in the opposite direction herself.

Kim thought to herself that she was glad to have been watching the cheerleading finals so she could do that move.

Ron yells, "KP! Help me!" and scrambles to his feet to run away even as Drakken turns towards him and growls, "You shall not escape me!"

Drew starts after Ron while Kim tries to determine the best way to help Ron and sees her chance when Ron runs by the stairs. She does a couple flipping leaps in cheerleader style and manages to kick Drew in the shoulder and knocks him against the stairs.

Drew growls and says, "That's the way you want to play it huh? I'll get you Kim Possible!" before he gets up to his feet and starts to run after her with Ron stopping where he is and yells, "Kim!" when he sees her in trouble after trying to help him.

Kim manages to evade Drew as he chases her over the couch, tripping onto his face when he tries to make a grab for her and again when he chases her past the TV.

Ron takes one of the cushions from the couch and tosses it at Drew just as he tries to get up from the missed TV tackle and hits him in the head which only angers Drew.

Drew grabs the cushion when Kim stops and tosses it hard at her, knocking Kim backwards where her head hits a stand and she falls onto her back where she didn't move.

Ron saw his best friend get knocked down and possibly hurt. So when Drew says, "Ha! She thought she was all that! But she's not!" before he turns towards Ron. Ron put on his serious face and says, "You… hurt… Kim!"

Drew says, "Ask me if I care! Now I'm going to get you next you buffoon!" He gets to his feet and is surprised at first when Ron doesn't move from where he is or even looks scared. He notes that Ron still has that same look on his face as when he knocked Kim out and something about that look bothers him.

Ron shouts, "You'll pay for that!" as he then grabs a throw pillow from the couch and tosses it at Drew as hard as he can like a Frisbee. He then leaps off the couch and starts to run quickly in the direction of the garage without any fearful yelling.

Drew gets hit on the face by the throw pillow and the metal zipper on the side of it cuts his face just below his eye up to his cheek. (AN: Now you know how Drakken got that cut under his eye.) Drew cries out in pain from the cut and quickly slaps his hand over it, feeling the blood flow through his fingers since it had been a fairly deep cut. He growls as he gets up to his feet and starts to chase after Ron with his hand still covering his cut and most of his eye.

Ron looks over his shoulder and sees that Drew is chasing him with an angry look in his eyes. He runs into the garage where the Possibles kept most of the stuff they didn't have room for because of the baby on the way or because they didn't want Kim to get into, which included things from their work.

Even though the Possibles didn't often take their work home, there were times when they needed to, and so there were a few strange items in the garage. Ron looked left and right as he ran through the semi-cluttered garage, knowing that Drew was bearing down on him.

Ron dashed to one side, which happened to be the side of Drew that his hand was now covering even more because the blood was starting to leak over his eye now. Ron wasn't thinking of it like that though and he hid behind some poorly stacked boxes.

All Ron could think of was that he had to get past Drew to go check on his friend Kim and he wished he knew how he'd find the time to do that with him being chased everywhere by the babysitter!

Ron bumped his shoulder accidentally on the boxes and noticed that they seemed to be pretty unstable. So a plan began to form in his mind and he hoped he could pull it off for Kim's sake.

Drew entered the garage through the door and he had to pause because there were a lot of boxes that were stacked haphazardly throughout the garage and they provided plenty of hiding places for the small, blond child whose name he didn't know. He didn't think it would matter since once he got his hands on the boy though.

Drew figured that since it was a child, he could use his much smarter brain to outwit him, after all how much trouble could that be for a genius like him? He called out as he walked through the garage, "Come out little boy, I won't hurt you… You can trust me, I am your babysitter after all."

Ron didn't say anything, he'd had enough experience with the playground to know when some adult was lying through their teeth and Drew was making it very obvious. He peeked around the boxes to see where Drew was and saw that he was slowly heading towards his position.

Ron forgot his plan as he saw the blood that leaked from around Drew's hand and bumped the boxes that he had been leaning against as he cried out when he bolted from his spot.

Drew's attention went right towards the yelling child and because the yell was so loud and annoying to him he failed to hear the boxes as they started to move from the bump.

Drew didn't even see the boxes moving because the boxes had been on his blind side so the tall pile of boxes continued to build up their motions back and forth caused by the bump until they started to fall like dominos towards Drew.

Drew turned his head at the last second as he heard the sound of something moving and saw a big pile of boxes falling down towards him! He put up his free hand in an effort to try to block the onslaught of boxes coming towards him and cried out as the first box fell to hit him on the head, spilling its contents along with the rest of the boxes as his hand was a very, very poor shield.

Ron had bolted around some nearby boxes and thought he was safe where he was until he heard Drew cry out as the sound of a lot of boxes falling over somewhere. He waited until the sound of the boxes started to settle somewhat before peeking at where he'd seen Drew last.

All that Ron saw was a lot of boxes with their contents spilled all over the garage. He couldn't see any sign of Drew amongst all the boxes even though he wondered why some of the boxes had that funny looking swirly symbol on the side of it. He thought he could see a kind of soft blue light coming from one of the contents from the box as it leaked onto all the boxes and probably onto Drew.

Ron took the chance while Drew was buried in the boxes to run towards the door that lead to the house and he saw that Kim was still unconscious on the floor where she'd been knocked out. Running up to where she was, he stops and says, "KP! Wake up!" as he tries to shake her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

Ron puts his right hand under Kim's head in a effort to lift her up and feels a bump with a little bit of dried blood from the hard hit. He panics when he sees the almost dried blood on his fingers and cries out, "Kim! Wake up please!" before he starts to cry with tears gushing from his eyes.

Kim softly moans and says, "Ron… quit that. My head hurts enough as it is…" She then raises her hand up to the side of her head where she has a headache and when she feels something wet touch her face she opens her eyes slowly.

Kim is greeted to the sight of tears down Ron's cheeks as they drip down to her face and he says, "Kim! You're all right!" a bit too loudly for her tastes because of her headache but for some reason she welcomes the concern that she hears in his voice, it is sweet in a way.

Kim opens her eyes more and she looks right into Ron's eyes as the tears continue to flow and they stay that way with Ron's happiness in his eyes. She feels a teardrop land close to her right eye and she blinks, putting up a hand as she says, "Stop the waterworks Ron. I'm alright."

Ron moves a free hand up to wipe at his eyes as he tries to stop from crying. He promises himself that he'll never let Kim down if she ever gets hurt again. It was to be one promise that he'd keep to for the rest of his life even thought it would be forgotten in a few moments.

Ron says, "I'm just so glad that you're alright Kim! When you got knocked down and stopped moving, I was worried that I had lost my best friend!" Kim says, "I'm ok Ron, you can let go of me now…" then it hit her, had he just called her his best friend? She smiled a little and she had to admit, she thought of him as her best friend too.

Ron quickly let go of Kim and she stood up while rubbing her head before looks around and notices that Drew isn't around. She says, "Ron, where is the babysitter?" and notices that Ron looks a bit nervous all of a sudden.

Kim says, "Ron? What did you do with the babysitter?" Ron gets says, "Well Kim… after you got hurt I ran because he started to chase me next and I ran into the garage." Kim says, "You know you're not supposed to go in there Ron!" Ron nods and says, "I know Kim, but I was scared and I didn't know where else to go to escape him!"

Kim sighs and says, "So, what happened next?" Ron fiddles with his fingers as he says, "Well… I hid behind some of the boxes in there and he followed me in there. I think… I might have…(lowers his voice) knocked over some of the boxes."

Kim says, "What was that Ron?" and Ron fidgets before saying in his normal voice, "I… might have knocked over some of the boxes onto the babysitter." Kim says, "Ron! He could have been hurt with all that stuff falling on top of him!" as she puts her hands upon her hips.

Ron looks apologetic and tilts his head forward, with his eyes barely meeting Kim's when he says, "Sorry KP, but I was more worried about you so I came to check on you first." Kim was flattered that he worried about her before the babysitter and she relaxed her mood to say, "Thank you Ron for worrying about me but maybe we should check on the babysitter? I don't want to get into trouble with my parents."

Ron nods and says, "You're right Kim." While hoping to never leave Kim's side ever again she needs him even though he knew she would always look out for him as well.

Meanwhile in the garage the softly glowing blue stuff from the box labeled "Danger: Unknown and untested medical mental chemicals" along with the dangerous chemical sign on the side of it continued to leak and run over the boxes until they came to land on face where the cut below his eye was. The cut on his face took in the chemicals as well as the other chemicals that leaked from the various boxes even though the most was the blue stuff.

Drew was unconscious from all the boxes that had fallen on him, and he was buried under so many boxes that he couldn't be seen at all. With all the time that he had been buried under the boxes the blue chemicals had plenty of time to get into his system. It wasn't until everything settled and stopped dripping that Kim and Ron had made their way back to the garage.

Kim couldn't believe how much of a mess Ron had caused by knocking over a few boxes when she saw the garage. She looks at Ron and says, "You did all this?" with Ron making nervous sounds as he answered, "Heh, what can I say KP? Boxes and me don't agree with each other."

Kim sighs and says, "Come on Ron, we better dig out the babysitter." Ron nods and says, "Right behind you." Before falling into step behind her.

They make their way to the boxes where Drew is still buried and unconscious. Working together they manage uncover Drew and drag him by his arms into the living room. It took a great deal of effort for the two kids, but they manage to get him onto the couch where they prop up his head onto a pillow. Kim gets a band-aid for the cut under Drew's eye and they leave him be, not wanting to cause any more trouble for the night.

They watch some TV together until they hear a car pull up in front of the house and then they both look at each other with panicked expressions with thoughts like, "Who could it be? Who is going to bust us first!" and "We're going to get into trouble!"

The two of them try to look innocent while they wait for whoever is about to come through the door when they hear another car pull up to the house. They then realize that both of their parents had arrived at the house at almost the same time!

Kim looked nervous but Ron on the other hand looked like if someone said "Hi" to him that he would spill the beans on everything he'd ever done. Kim reached out to Ron and whispered, "It is ok Ron, no matter what happens I'll always be your friend ok?" Ron nods and it somehow seems to relax him before he whispers back, "I'll always gotcha back KP." And they look at each other for what seems like the longest time before the sound of keys jingling in the front door is heard and they snap out of it.

First through the door is Mrs. Possible followed by Mr. Possible who is talking to Mrs. Stoppable about the class that the Possibles had just attended. Mrs. Possible sees Drew sleeping on the couch and the two children watching TV without the volume turned up too loudly.

Mrs. Possible smiles and says in a kidding way, "I'm glad to see that the house and the babysitter survived this time Kim." And the two kids look at each other as they wonder, "Maybe we will get away with it!" before Kim says, "The house survived for another day Mom." And gives her mother a smile which makes the mother laugh.

Mr. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable walk to the living room and see Drew sleeping on the couch as well. Mr. Possible says, "Looks like he fell asleep on the job." Before he looks at the two kids and says, "You two didn't wear him out too much with your antics did you?"

Mrs. Stoppable smiles and says before the kids could answer; "Now how could you accuse them of that? Just look at them, they are little angels."

Ron hops up to his feet and runs over to his mother where he says, "Can I invite Kim over to come play at my house tomorrow?" Ron's mother looks at the Possibles and says, "I don't see any reason why not since you were such a good boy, but I'll have to clear it with the Kim's parents first." Where she then looks at Kim's parents and Mrs. Possible says, "I don't have a problem with Kim going to see Ron as long as she's back before her bedtime."

Both Kim and Ron cheer before they run around the living room. They finally stop in front of their parents and Kim says, "Thank you Mom and Dad! You're the best!" before she hugs her mother and father by the legs with Ron looking up at his mother and saying, "Thank you Mom!" and hugging her too.

Mrs. Stoppable smiles at her son and pats Ron on the head gently before saying, "Well we shouldn't wear out our welcome, and so we better go. It is your bedtime already."

Mr. Possible looks down at Kim and says, "It is your bedtime too Kim so say bye to your friend and then go get ready for bed."

The children were disappointed that they had to part so soon already but they also knew that they'd meet up again soon enough. Kim says, "Bye Ron, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ron looks back at Kim and replies, "Thanks Kim for having me over, I had fun." They look at each other as if they both wanted to say something more but their parents who were tired as well decided to send the children to bed.

Kim waves from the front door as she says, "Bye Ron!" with Ron waving from his car with the window rolled down and shouts, "Bye Kim!" The Stoppable car starts and pulls out of the driveway, taking Ron home.

Mrs. Possible sees the sad scene and says, "Don't worry Kimmie, you'll see your friend again soon enough." With Kim looking up at her mother before she says, "I know, but I miss my best friend already."

The Possibles look at each other as this was the first time Kim had called anyone her best friend. They wondered a little what had happened to create such a bond between the two children. Mr. Possible didn't mind since they were so young and he knew that Kim would have lots of friends as she grew up while Mrs. Possible had seen the connection and made a mental note to talk to Mrs. Stoppable about it.

Everyone went back in and then Mr. Possible told Kim to go upstairs and get ready for bed while they wake up Drew and send him on home. Kim didn't want to be around when Drew woke up so she zoomed up the stairs and got ready for bed in record time.

Mr. Possible shakes Drew's shoulder until Drew woke up and he seemed a bit out of it and in a trance so when Mr. Possible said, "Wake up Drew, it is time for you to go home. You can get your sleep there and forget about the babysitting now." Drew took it as a suggestion and forgot about everything that happened that night with the babysitting and got up to leave while both parents thanked him for coming and Mr. Possible told him that he didn't owe him anymore before giving him some money in which Drew put into his pocket.

Drew walked towards the door as Mrs. Possible says, "You know Drew, you really should think about changing your clothes. They give you the look of some scientist that wants to take over the world."

Drew mumbled "take over the world…" in his light trance-like state before he walked out the door and got into his car to drive off.

Mrs. Possible looks at her husband and says, "Was he always this strange?" with Mr. Possible bringing his hand to his chin and saying, "I think so but it might have been the light because I don't remember him having that tint of blue to his skin. It must have been because of the blue clothes he was wearing."

Mrs. Possible nods and says, "You noticed that too? I thought he had such a light complexion when he arrived too. Maybe taking care of the kids was too much for him."

Mr. Possible shrugs and says, "I guess so, anything is possible I guess. I won't be asking him to take care of our kids anymore anyway. He doesn't owe me any more favors." So they then turn and walk up the stairs to go to bed, checking on Kim to see that she was already asleep.

Kim had a small smile on her face as she slept because she was dreaming of the times when she and Ron were playing in the playground together. She was glad to have him as a friend and at the same time Ron was also asleep dreaming of the same things Kim was dreaming, such was their friendship bond.

Epilogue:

Drew wakes up at his home, wondering about the extra money he found in his pocket and feeling like he had an overwhelming urge to try to take over the world. He walks up to his bathroom mirror and sees that he had a bluish tint to his skin and a band-aid under his eye.

He goes to the hospital and gets stitches for the cut and knew that it'd been too long since he'd been cut for it to heal without stitches forever showing. He couldn't for the life of him remember how he got it or why he felt so angry at the word 'Stoppable' and committed himself to never having to remember that word for he didn't want to think of himself as a person who could be stopped in taking over the world. (AN: Now you know why he always had a hard time with Ron's name.)

Over time, his skin becomes as blue as his outfit that he'd worn to the babysitting job and the stitches becomes part of his features. He takes his time in building an evil empire in which he would use to take over the world. It was something that would take at least ten years, but he figured that anything worth doing was worth doing right. He had to make money, build secret bases, hire goons, come up with evil plans and invent diabolical devices to insure his success.

He thought to himself, "Yes… when I am ready, I will strike at the world and it shall all belong to me! It'll be impossible to stop me!" before he laughed evilly for a long time. Little did he know that the kids who had stopped him before would come back to stop him time and time again years later.

* * *

AN: I thought the epilogue was a nice touch. What do you all think:) I am thinking about who to have baby sit next for KP, probably not Shego because she'd most likely still be in Go city at this point and I doubt she'd have her green plasma powers. There are still plenty of victims to have as her babysitter though. Bwhahahahahahaha:)  



	4. Third Victim

**Kim Possible:** _Babysitting Woes_

AN: This is about when Kim Possible is very young and before the birth of Jim & Tim. I think Kim could be a holy terror if she ever wanted to be and so you're about to get a glimpse of that time. Given her 'skills' she could be quite the terror. You think Dennis the Menace was hard on babysitters? Surprises and Terror awaits! LOL!

Be brave! All you babysitters and babysitters to be should NOT read this. Just Kidding! (Maybe)

Also, Ron has a big imaginary friend called Rufus at this age. Rufus as the naked mole rat is gotten later when Ron is a young teen at the beginning of the Team Possible-Stoppable. (As seen in episode "a sitch in time")

**Chapter Four:** Third Vic…er, Babysitter

**(At Middleton Mini-Golf)**

Kim and Ron had been left at the Mini-Golf course and they were hanging around with a lot of their fellow classmates from school because it was birthday party. Some new kid who had transferred in to their school had parents who thought it was a bright idea to invite every child in his class so that they could make friends and hopefully have a great time.

Kim was happy to have Ron there since she really hadn't gotten to make friends with anyone else from her class yet. She turns to Ron and says, "I'm glad you could make it Ron." He gives her a goofy smile and says, "Me too Kim, I thought we were going to get busted after that last babysitter."

Kim looks a bit relieved too, "Yeah, I don't know what happened either. I guess he was just glad to get out of there." She then puts her hand on Ron's shoulder and smiles at him before she says, "Thanks for being there when I needed you Ron."

Ron smiles back and says, "Hey, we're friends Kim. I'll always have your back." Kim nods and doesn't know what more to say so she turns to where everyone is. The sight of a lot of pre-k kids running around, screaming, crying, and more looked daunting.

Ron says, "You know, maybe we can come back another time? Like, tomorrow when it isn't so crazy?" Kim smiles at Ron and says, "It'll be ok Ron, this is just like recess and you've survived that before, right?" Ron nods and says, "Yeah, but will you do me a favor?" Kim says, "Sure, what is it?" Ron says to her, "Will you stay by me in case I get into trouble?" Kim nods and says to her friend, "Sure Ron, now let's go join the fun." Before she turns and walks up towards the booth where they can get their golf ball and clubs.

After picking up their stuff, they head up to the first course and there they see a bunch of kids and the birthday kid standing in line already. Standing next to the kid is a guy wearing a skirt and Ron says, "Hey Kim, is that a guy or a girl?" Kim looks at him and says, "That's a guy Ron, I think."

The guy was wearing a funny looking hat and had a short beard. He was standing next to the kid and shouting in a funny accent, which made it hard for the kids to understand. He couldn't understand why the kids were not settling down and it wasn't until he shouted that there'd be no golfing for the lot of them, that they all stopped and started to settle down.

Kim and Ron made their way up to the front where they could get a better look at this guy dressed in a skirt and Ron thought it was an ugly skirt with it being in plaid and all but it seemed to match the rest of his clothes even though he was confused as to why he was wearing a skirt.

After the kids settled down the guy says, "Now, are there any questions Ye little beasties?" and a hand immediately goes up, it is Ron's and he says, "Yes, why are you wearing a skirt?"

The guy growls and says, "It is a KILT! Not a skirt! It is what ones wears from my country!" Ron looks confused and says, "Where's that?" The guy then says, "Scotland! Don't Ye know anything?" Ron then says, "No, I'm just in a kid!" to which everyone laughs at.

The kid standing next to the guy tightens his grip on his club and says, "Come on Uncle Duff, I want to play!" Duff turns and says, "In a second! We'll be havin' order on this course!"

One of the kids throws his golf ball at Duff when he's not looking and it bonks him on the head. He grabs at his head and says, "Who threw that? Show yourself Ye little beastie!" Duff gets tugged at his kilt by the boy and says, "Come on, it is my birthday! Give me my ball and let me play!"

Duff stares at the ocean of little tykes before he grumbles something that the kids can't make out and hands a ball to the little kid before he says, "Here Ye go Kenny, now swing the club like I showed."

Kenny places the ball down onto little dip that was designed to hold the ball in place before he swings back the club and ignores his uncle telling him that he's doing it all wrong. He swings hard and the ball goes flying up into the air sailing over the objects on the course and it lands right before the hole, where it bounces a few times and rolls right into the cup.

Duff's jaw drops so quick that if it could have, it would have hit the ground and created a crater! Duff just couldn't believe his eyes when he saw how Kenny had just made a hole in one by going over the obstacles on the course! He quickly recovered and says to Kenny, "Ahem, not quite how I would have done it laddie but good shot."

Kenny just smiles and walks off to go pick up his ball from the cup before he pulls out a scorecard from a pocket and says, "First hole, 1" and marks it down as such. He walks off looking quite pleased with himself to the next hole.

Ron walks up next and puts down his ball under the watchful eye of Duff. Since he had never done any mini golfing before, he just swings wildly and as hard as he can which makes the ball go flying wildly through the air, bouncing off the first obstacle on the mini course which then goes flying wildly back at Ron and misses him to end up bouncing off of Duff's head hard enough to knock him down to the ground. The ball continues to bounce off of various things, whizzing around and making everyone fall to the floor to avoid being hit by Ron's ball. Surprisingly it manages to make its way back to the course where it bounces off one of the obstacles and with a dramatic circling the rim; it falls in for a hole in one!

Everyone gets up off their feet and is simply amazed at what had happened! All the kids cheer for Ron while Duff rubs his head and muttering something about how kids and golf should not go together.

Ron smiles and shouts "Boo-Yah! I got a hole in one!" with Kim smiling as she says to her friend, "Yeah, and made a few holes of your own along the way." Ron looks around and laughs nervously before he says, "Um, just put it on my tab." before he dashes off to retrieve his ball and hurry off to the next one.

Kim is up next and she takes it more easier than Ron did with the ball. She swings her club and the ball rolls on the course, bouncing off the obstacles in the right way until her ball rolls right up to the cup for a hole in one! Kim smiles and walks up to go retrieve her ball after she says, "So not the drama."

All Duff can do is grumble at the way the pre-k children have been giving him a headache (In more than one way) and it was just the first hole of the course!

Duff watches as only five more kids get a hole in one while the rest either hit it too hard and they lose their balls or they don't know how to putt, so it takes them many tries to even get into the hole!

On one of the holes, there is a Eiffel Tower obstacle with little cars parked around it. Since Kenny is up first, he walks up and puts his ball down and gets ready. He hits the ball hard enough for it to sail over the cars while keeping under it where the ball then bounces and rolls almost all the way up to the cup. He grumbles, as he has to hit the ball for a second shot and sinks the ball then.

Kenny looks at the scorecard for the entire class and sees that he is second with Kim in first place and oddly enough Ron Stoppable in third. He notices that if Ron gets this as a hole-in-one, then he would fall into third place. He chuckles as he notices his uncle is in 10th place out of everyone in the class.

Kim gets another hole in one by hitting the ball just right so that it bounces off all the obstacles just right before rolling as pretty as you please right into the hole. She smiles and thinks to herself, "Anything is possible for a Possible." Before she retrieves her ball and stops to watch Ron, crossing her fingers behind her back in a silent hope Ron won't wreck anything this time.

Ron walks up and puts the ball down before he looks at Kim with a hopeful smile to which she gives him the silent thumbs up to say "Good Luck Ron!" He looks at the Eiffel Tower and says, "Rufus, wish me luck… I think I'm going to need it." He stops as he seems to hear something and says, "No, I don't think I'm going to wreck the tower…" before he steps up to the ball.

Ron gives one last look at his friend Kim for he found strength in looking at her for some reason before he swings his club, which hits the ball way too hard again!

The ball goes flying and someone shouts, "Ron's hit another ball!" which causes everyone to cry out and hit the ground even as the ball goes into the metal structure, bouncing around like a mad ball in an pinball machine and shaking the entire structure as it works its way up to the top of the tower where it bounces out going the wrong way.

It narrowly misses a brown-haired girl, whose name was Bonnie and hits Duff in the ankle, which goes up through his kilt, causing a golf-ball sized hole through it. As Duff grabs for his kilt, the ball bounces off his arm and sails back towards the tower, bouncing only once on a beam within it before it goes on through to land on the course and roll right into the cup for a hole in one.

There is silence as everyone waits to see if the ball has truly stopped moving and when Ron shouts "Boo-Yah! Another hole in one!" everyone gets up from the ground to cheer, partially because they survived another one of Ron's crazy hits!

Duff wasn't happy and says, "Ye little monster! Ye ruined me fav'rite kilt!" to which Ron says, "Sorry Mr. Duff!" Duff raises his hand and says, "That's Duff Killigan to you!"

Ron retrieves his ball and says, "Um, I think I'll be going now!" and dashes off to the next hole while Duff goes next and the moment Duff's ball bounces off the leg of the Eiffel Tower since it was one of the bumper obstacles for the course, the entire Eiffel Tower comes crashing down in one loud heap and burying Duff's ball with it!

The entire class laughs minus Kim and Ron at Duff's misfortune since Ron just looks at Kim with an "I'm sorry!" look while she puts her hands on her hips as she gives him that "Ron! I can't believe you did this!" look to which Ron just nervously laughs.

Duff just could not believe his luck! Here he was, a golfer from his home country and he was losing to a bunch of wee tykes from kindergarten! The loud crash had caused the people who ran the golf course to come and investigate.

Duff was in a real fix as he tried to explain his way out of it by telling them that it was all Ron's fault but when the Manager asked the kids who knocked down the structure, they all shouted together with their little fingers pointing at him, "He did!"

Duff was furious! He shouted at the kids, "Ye little traitors! I am a golfing pro! Ye all are just little monsters!" Kenny holds up the scorecard and says, "Is that so Uncle? Then why is it that you are 10th on the list?"

Duff looked at Kenny with angry eyes and says, "This be the last time I host one of your parties, Kenny!" Kenny simply smiles as he had never liked his uncle, and says, "Is that a promise?"

Duff was grabbed by two big, security men and hauled to the Manager's office where he had to pay for the destruction of the Eiffel Tower before he was tossed out and banned from the course!

The down side for the kids was that without a chaperone to watch over the children, all their parents had to be called to pick them up. The Manager though didn't want to lose so many customers so he gave them all passes that allowed them to get in half-off the next time they wanted to play. At this, all the children cheered and jumped around like little jumping beans until the first of the parents came to pick them up.

When Kim's parents came to pick up Kim and Ron, they told the kids how disappointed that they couldn't get to finish playing mini-golf but they promised to take them both back tomorrow to finish their game.

Kim smiles and cries out "Yay!" before she hugs Ron for a moment and then sticks her arms up in the air as she cries out again in happiness! She was going to get to play the golf game again, this time with her parents and she had Ron to thank for it! She says to Ron, "Thank you! Now we get to play with my parents!" and smiles at him even as Ron smiles back at her with a goofy smile and says, "You're welcome KP."

**Epilogue:**

Kim and Ron play together with Kim's parents and this time Ron doesn't destroy any of the structures thanks to Mr. Possible coaching him after the first time he hits the golf ball at the first course.

Duff Killigan was so enraged about being kicked out of the mini-golf course that he decides to prove that he is the best by traveling the world. However, his fiery temper and memories of being kicked out cause him to get kicked out of every golf and mini-golf course in the world by the time Kim and Ron become teenagers. Duff eventually gets blacklisted from all golf and mini-golf courses so that even without stepping foot in the place, he is stopped from entering. That's a LOT of golf and mini-golf courses to cover, especially since new ones are always popping up. LOL!

* * *

**AN: **Well, it took a while but I finally did the next victim! What do you think? I know it wasn't as exciting as the last one but as you can see, Duff had a temper even in the old days! lol! Can you guess who I am going to have NEXT from my victim list? (Yes, I have one based on age/time/place) Anyway, who would you guys like to see next? I might have Shego at some point... if you guys don't mind a road trip to Shego's home town. :)

PS> Keep an eye out for KP's Ron Stopped and Team Possible Turns Evil chapters next.


	5. Fourth Victim, Part 1

**Kim Possible:** _Babysitting Woes_

AN: This is about when Kim Possible is very young and before the birth of Jim & Tim. I think Kim could be a holy terror if she ever wanted to be and so you're about to get a glimpse of that time. Given her 'skills' she could be quite the terror. You think Dennis the Menace was hard on babysitters? Surprises and Terror awaits! LOL!

Be brave! All you babysitters and babysitters to be should NOT read this. Just Kidding! (Maybe)

Also, Ron has a big imaginary friend called Rufus at this age. Rufus as the naked mole rat is gotten later when Ron is a young teen at the beginning of the Team Possible-Stoppable. (As seen in episode "a sitch in time")

**Chapter Five, Part One:** 4th Vict...er, you know the drill by now

Eddie was just out of college and looking for work to pay off his dues when he heard from his Aunt that there was a nice family that needed a babysitter for Friday. It didn't matter that he knew little about kids, he knew cars and other mechanical stuff, a genius really just like his cousin Drew. Still, he had bills to pay and with him being somewhat of a black sheep already to the family, he knew finding someone to loan him some cash would be difficult.

He sighs and accepts the babysitting job that his Aunt found for him. After finding out the address, he goes up to the house on Friday at the appointed time. If there was one thing he had learned in college, and that was to be punctual.

Meanwhile Kim and Ron were inside playing with their toys while waiting for the babysitter to arrive. Kim had already found out that it was not going to be Drew again so the two of them were a bit relaxed even though Kim still hated that her parents were taking off without her, she felt somewhat better having Ron around because she knew she could depend on him after that incident with Drew.

Ron looked a little nervous and says, "Hey KP, do you think we'll get a normal babysitter this time?" Kim looks at Ron and says, "I hope so Ron, but then anyone should be better than the last one that watched over the both of us." Ron nods in agreement and then they go back to playing.

Eddie walks up to the door of the Possible household and after double-checking the numbers of the house with the one on a slip of paper. He sighs and says, "Man, I guess I better get this over with… seriously now."

Eddie presses the doorbell button and it rings through the household. Kim and Ron look up at each other, pausing in their playing before they look at each other with nervous expressions. Ron says, "Well Kim, I guess it is time to face the music…" with Kim giving him a look and says, "Ron, be serious… I am sure they got us a perfectly normal babysitter this time." Ron gets up and says, "I hope so KP" before walking out of the room with Kim softly saying under her breath, "I hope he's a normal one…" before she joins him outside her room.

Mr. Possible opens the door and says, "Hello, are you the babysitter that Mrs. Lipsky told us about?" Eddie nods and says, "Yeah, I am Eddie although my friends call me Ed or Motor Ed. You can call me whatever you want."

Mr. Possible clears his throat and says, "Well, um… Eddie, the missus and I appreciate you coming to baby-sit our little Kimmie. She is a bit of a handful for most babysitters so don't let your guard down."

Mrs. Possible hits her husband in the shoulder and then gives her most warm smile, "Ignore my husband, he isn't looking forward to birthing class." She gives him a "we'll talk in the car" look before she looks at her watch and says, "We better go or we'll be late honey."

Mr. Possible says quickly as he is pushed out of the house, "You'll find all the emergency numbers on the fridge including the phone number of the class." He looks like wants to say more but he is pushed through the door and a minute later the car is heard starting.

Eddie says, "Man, I do so not envy that dude." Before he hears a small child's voice say, "Hello, I am Kim Possible." He turns to look at a small girl with green eyes and her red hair in two ponytails that was standing next to a small boy with short blond hair.

Both of the small children were looking a little nervous with the boy looking more so. He turns and says, "Whoa, you guys are like small man. Seriously!" Both of the kids look at each other, meeting their eyes and share a thought at the same time, "Not a normal babysitter." Before they then look back up at the young man.

Eddie looks at them and says, "So little ones, what do you like, want to do? Watch some TV? Play a game?"

Ron looks up at Eddie and says, "How about hide and go seek?" feeling like he wanted to hide from their babysitter very much.

Kim looks at Ron with a curious expression on her face about his suggestion before Eddie jumps back and does an air guitar while shouting "Yeahhhhhh! What a rocking suggestion!"

The two kids jump back in surprise and some fear as if they'd just made him flip out. They are relieved a little when Eddie stops doing the air guitar since they'd never seen an adult do an air guitar before, in fact Eddie was the first ANYONE who they'd seen do an air guitar before.

Ron shouts, "What was that?" Eddie looks confused for a second before he says, "What little dude, are you telling me you've never seen an air guitar before?" Ron shakes his head and says, "No, what is that?"

Eddie looks at Ron with a sorry expression, "Whoa little dude, what are you? Like two or something?" Ron says, "I am actually three years old." He looks a bit miffed at being called a two year old by Eddie and makes up his mind to give Eddie a hard time. Kim puts her hand over her mouth and just giggles at her friend.

Eddie holds up his hands and says, "Whoa there, I didn't ask for your life story little dude! Seriously! You and your little girlfriend there just MUST know about air guitars before we start our game of hide and seek!"

Ron shouts, "KP's not my girlfriend!" Eddie says, "Simmer down little dude, I just mean girlfriend as in girl and a friend. Seriously!" Both of them missing Kim's slight blushing at being called Ron's girlfriend.

Kim looks up at him oddly and says, "Must you say 'Seriously' all the time?" Eddie raised an eyebrow and says, "Seriously?" with Kim saying, "Yes" before Eddie answers, "Yes, Seriously!"

Ron says after hearing that, "That is just so sick and wrong!" before being admonished by Kim saying, "Ron! Don't be so rude!" Ron looks at Kim before he says, "Sorry KP."

Eddie says, "Ok now, pay attention little dude and dudette! A air guitar is where you put your hands into the air and move his hand like you are playing a real guitar! Seriously!" Ron looks confused at him and says, "Why would I want to do that?"

Eddie says, "Because little dude, it is like way major cool to do. You can only do a rippin' guitar if you feel it from your soul dude! Seriously!"

Both Kim and Ron look at each other in a kind of doubting way before Eddie says, "Ok, Ok! I can tell you little guys don't get it. How about we just get back to playing Hide and Seek?"

Ron says, "I vote for that!" with Eddie looking pleased even as Kim says, "Alright Eddie, you're it! Remember to count to 100 before you come looking for us!"

Eddie looks down at Kim and says, "Will do little dudette" before he turns to lean against the wall with his arm covering his eyes and starts to count while Kim and Ron scramble to find a hiding spot.

Eddie starts to count while Kim and Ron take off running for good hiding places in the Possible home. Since Ron didn't have any good ideas where to hide right away, he mostly ran alongside Kim until she got to a spot where Kim figured was a good place to hide.

Kim went up into the attic with the help of Ron by getting up onto his shoulders so she could pull the ladder down. After that she says, "Thanks Ron, now go hide quickly before the babysitter finishes counting."

Ron nods and says in a quick, but hushed tone, "Got it KP!" He then proceeds to run off and ends up hiding in a closet in the hallway.

Eddie finishes counting and shouts, "Ok, like, dude and dudette, here I come! Ready or Not!" He starts by looking around in the immediate room but he doesn't find so much as a dust bunny, which surprises him, and he thinks, "Man! They keep this place clean! Seriously!"

Eddie starts to go upstairs after searching the living room and the kitchen. As reaches the top of the stairs he hears Ron saying to Kim, "He's never going to find us Kim, we're too smart for him!" with Kim shushing him and telling him to be quiet.

Eddie thinks about this for a second and thinks "So those little ones think they're smarter than me, well I'll show them...seriously!"

Eddie goes back downstairs to see what he has to work with and when he enters the garage and finds some of the Mr. Possible's leftover stuff from work. Being the mechanical genius he was, he decided to come up with a plan.

Eddie works quickly as he knew the kids would be expecting him to find them soon. After a short while he looks at what he'd made and grins. He thinks that he's ready to go through with his plan and turns to head upstairs where he had heard Kim and Ron. When he gets up as high as the halfway point in the stairs, he stops and cups his mouth so that he'll sound louder.

Eddie shouts, "Hey Red and Little Dude, where are you hiding? Come on out!" He then waits for any sign of them and hears nothing but silence. So he then turns and says loudly without cupping his face anymore, "Hey, who are you? What do you want?"

Both Kim and Ron wonder what is going on from their hiding places what is going on and they are tempted to come out but they didn't. It wasn't until they hear a loud noise that they come out of their hiding places with Ron beating Kim out since all he'd been doing was hiding in the hallway closet while Kim had to open the attic and hop down.

Kim thinks, "That cheerleading show really helped me... maybe I'll be a cheerleader when I grow up." Ron looks scared as he says, "Hey Kim, look!" as he stands at the top of the stairs. He shows her that there are signs of a struggle with things knocked over.

Kim frowns as she goes into what would later become called by her teen self as her mission mode. Ron sees that fire, the determination in her eyes and knows that he'd follow her anywhere she would go and they'd come out of it ok somehow.

They look into each other's eyes and without a word, they silently creep forward to see what or who had dragged their babysitter away. The house was very, very quiet and that in itself was scary to Ron but all he had to do was look at Kim who didn't look scared at all and he'd feel the courage to continue on.

Kim reaches the bottom of the stairs and looks around before she goes on forward until they head towards the front door. They see that the door is wide open, however when Kim approaches it to see how whoever gained entry, she remembers that the door had also been deadbolted and there was no sign of a forced entry. This meant that it was opened from the inside, but that would have meant Eddie opened the door in order to go out that way and that made no sense to her.

Ron says in a little scared voice, "K-kim, what do you s-suppose happened to him? Was he dragged off by molemen?"

Kim says, "Ron, this isn't a cartoon. There aren't such things as molemen."

Ron says, "How do you know for sure? How do you explain what happened here?"

Kim frowns for a second and then says, "I don't know Ron but we better find him before our parents come home."

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, we wouldn't want the molemen to take them too and force them to work in the mines forever!"

Kim shakes her head at Ron's words before she says, "Come on Ron, molemen or no, we've got to find him."

Ron whispers, "Good thing that molemen don't like children..." as he follows Kim. Kim just rolls her eyes as she walks through the front door and cautiously peers around. She doesn't see any sign of anything but then she spots a light coming from the garage through the windows.

Kim whispers, "Come on Ron..." and Ron follows her out to the garage. She wasn't tall enough to see into the window and even jumping didn't give her a view of the window. She looks at Ron and says, "Will you let me stand on your shoulders? I want to see what's going on in the garage. I think our babysitter might be in there."

Ron nods a bit nervously before he lets Kim climb onto his shoulder and once she was standing on his shoulders, she was able to see into the window of the garage and she could see some sort of machine aimed at the door that lead to the garage from within the house. It looked like it had been constructed out of some of the stuff that her father was storing there as she recognized a few of the parts on it.

It wasn't until Kim saw Eddie chuckling next to the machine that she had a feeling that Eddie was going to pull a prank or something on them. She was not happy, not one bit and thought that babysitters weren't supposed to pull pranks on the kids, it was supposed to be the other way around!

Kim looks around the garage and grins as she gets an idea on how to foil his prank once she figured out that it was going to get her and Ron. She didn't like the thought of anyone even trying to harm Ron, prank or no.

Kim flips off Ron's shoulder and lands on her feet but she was too young to have acquired the balance needed to pull off the trick and was about to fall backwards when a hand suddenly grabbed her flailing hands!

It was Ron's hand, he looked concerned about her and pulled her quickly towards him so that she wouldn't fall backwards and possibly hurt herself. Their eyes met and she knew she could always rely on him to back her up and catch her whenever she needed him.

As soon as Ron catches her with his other hand to steady her on her feet, he says, "Hey KP, are you all right?"

Kim smiles a little and says, "Thanks for the save Ron." The smile makes Ron a little embarrassed and he says, "Oh, it was so not the drama..." as he scratches the back of his head, looking away.

Kim thinks to herself, "So not the drama... Hmms, I like that saying. I'll have to remember to use it in the future sometime."

* * *

AN: This is just the beginning! Wait until you see what happens next with Eddie vs KP and Ron!  



	6. Fourth Victim, Part 2

**Kim Possible:**_Babysitting Woes_

AN: This is about when Kim Possible is very young and before the birth of Jim & Tim. I think Kim could be a holy terror if she ever wanted to be and so you're about to get a glimpse of that time. Given her 'skills' she could be quite the terror. You think Dennis the Menace was hard on babysitters? Surprises and Terror awaits! LOL!

Be brave! All you babysitters and babysitters to be should NOT read this. Just Kidding! (Maybe)

Also, Ron has a big imaginary friend called Rufus at this age. Rufus as the naked mole rat is gotten later when Ron is a young teen at the beginning of the Team Possible-Stoppable. (As seen in episode "a sitch in time")

**Chapter Five, Part Two:** 4th Vict...er, you know the drill by now

Eddie waits in the garage for Kim and Ron to show up before he starts grumbling, "Those two are sure taking their sweet time. I could be working on cars and stuff, seriously!"

Eddie looks down at his watch on his wrist before he says, "Ok… enough is enough, I am going to have to start looking for them before their parents get home or I won't get paid. Seriously!"

He opens the garage door and starts walking back to the front entrance of the house when suddenly the automatic sprinklers come on, spraying Eddie from head to toe with water!

Running to the house door as he screams, "Augh! That is cold! Seriously!" The door was just barely open, a fact that he didn't take into account as he tries to get out away from the sprinklers.

As soon as Eddie bursts through the door a bucket of flour lands on his head, covering him from head to toe with white powder.

Eddie stumbles forward as he grunts while trying to get the bucket off his head until he runs into the coffee table by the couch where he cries out, "OW! Get this bucket off my head, like now! Seriously!"

Eddie spins around as he tries to avoid the table and trips over the lazy boy chair's footrest that just happens to be extended perfectly and lands on something soft with a loud **POOF!**

Eddie struggles with the bucket a few more times until he finally succeeds in getting it off his head and looks down at himself. His face falls as he cries out, "Aw man!! Not this! Anything but this!"

Eddie tosses the bucket away as he cries out, "Anything but the chicken suit! Seriously!"

**Flashback**

Eddie looks at the big costume with white feathers all over it as he says, "Man, this suit stinks! It smells like someone…" He pauses as his new boss puts the chicken head over his and says, "Oh yeah, try not to think about that. I'd also seriously try to stay away from any dogs."

Eddie's eyes grow wide as he says, "No way! Are you serious man?"

His boss says, "Yes and now remember to always say that catch phrase while out there in the chicken suit."

Eddie blinks and says, "You mean I have to say, 'Come on in and be amazed by our amazing deals! Seriously!' I mean what kind of person says Seriously! At the end of their sentence?"

His boss whose nametag reads "Aaron" says, "The kind that sells! Now get out there and sell or I won't pay you! Oh, and every time you don't say that 'Seriously!' part of the line I will dock you a dollar!"

As Eddie finishes zipping up the chicken suit he says, "What? A whole dollar? That's so not fair dude!"

Aaron says, "See, that's what I mean! I'm docking you a dollar for not saying it just now!"

Eddie says, "What? But I'm not even out yet! That is so unfair!"

Aaron says, "You represent this business and so I expect you to say it all the time! You just lost some more money."

Eddie says, "Aw man dude, this so stinks!"

Aaron says, "Keep this up and you'll be **owing** me money!"

Eddie shuts up and walks outside to start his job.

(Fast forward through the next few weeks where Eddie kept forgetting to say that line at the end until he finally gets the hang of saying it.)

Eddie is walking about as he shouts, "Come on in and be amazed by our amazing deals! Seriously!"

A jeep drives by and then pulls in to park not very far from him. Eddie smiles as he thinks, "Alright, new customers! The boss is going to give me a raise! Seriously!"

Eddie sighs in the chicken suit as he'd grown to say "Seriously!" so often that it had become a natural part of him. He would now say it in normal conversation or even, according to his friends in his sleep after hearing him talk in his sleep which they'd discovered he did after falling asleep while his friends were playing a hard game of "Monster Truck Mayhem" on his video game system.

Eddie was so deep into his thoughts that he completely misses the sound of low growling coming from the opening door of the jeep that had just parked near him.

It isn't until the sound of a dog barking as it springs forth from the jeep that he snaps out his thoughts and thinks, "Oh no! He must think I'm a real chicken!" Turning, he does what a real chicken when confronted by a dog… he turns and runs like crazy!

**End of Flashback**

Eddie shudders as he avoids thinking about what happened next, which included a lawsuit, and him being fired.

Eddie hears something that sounded like a kid's laughter and quickly turns his head looking for the source before he spots Ron.

Eddie's face scowls as he shouts, "You! Come here!"

Ron's joy becomes fear as he quickly runs around the corner as he shouts, "AAAHH! KP! HELP ME!"

Ron runs into the kitchen and smiles for a moment as he spots Kim who is whispering, "Over here Ron!" with her hand urging him in her direction.

As soon as Ron reaches her, Eddie bursts in through the door looking very much like a giant chicken, only without the yellow beak.

Eddie shouts, "Where are you? When I get my hands you little ones…" He doesn't finish his sentence as he slips on the tiled floor with the stuff covering his body seemingly more slippery than he thought possible.

Eddie's two feet go flying out from under him and he knocks himself out cold on the tiled floor.

Ron peeks out from his hiding spot and spots Eddie unmoving on the floor. He leans back and says, "Hey KP! I think he's asleep!"

Kim leans out from behind him and says, "He's not asleep Ron! He's been um…" She struggles to remember the long word "Unconscious".

Just then there is noise coming from the front door and the eyes of Kim and Ron both become wide as they hear Kim's father say, "Kimmie-cup! We're home!"

Their eyes then move from each other to the sleeping, chicken-looking Eddie on the kitchen floor and that was when they both knew they were in for a _**lot**_ of trouble.

To make matters worse, they could hear Ron's mother say from the living room. "Hi, is Ron here? I came to see if things were going ok."

Kim whispers to Ron, "It was nice knowing you Ron…" to which Ron whispers back, "Right back atcha Kim…" moments before the kitchen door opens and reveals Kim's father at the door.

Mr. Possible cries out, "What is this!? What is a chicken man doing on our kitchen floor?"

Mrs. Possible shouts from somewhere, "Honey! Come here! You should see this!"

Mr. Possible walks over to where Eddie is and moves enough from his face to recognize the babysitter and says, "Eddie? The babysitter?"

Mr. Possible turns and sees Kim trying to stay out of sight but with Ron next to her, she couldn't do a very good job of it. He frowns and says in a rarely used, angry voice, "KIMBLERY ANNE POSSIBLE! YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"

Hearing Kim's voice being used like that attracted the attention of Ron's mother and Kim's mother and pulling them away from the brief discussion that they'd been having.

As soon as Ron's mother came in through the door she cries out, "Wh-What is going on here? Ron? Where's my Ron? Is he ok?"

Ron steps out of hiding with Kim joining him by his side and he says in a low voice, "I'm here Mom… I am ok." He barely gets all that out when he is pulled into his mother's arms and feels her checking him all over for any signs of bruises or cuts.

Mr. Possible walks up and crosses his arms in front of him while looking down at his young daughter, knowing that he looked very intimidating at that moment. An effect that he was definitely aiming for before he says, "What happened here? Why is your babysitter lying on our kitchen floor and dressed like a giant chicken?"

Even as he does quizzes his daughter, his wife checks out Eddie with her keen medical sense and finds out that he was quite lucky. The feathers and muck softened the blow to the back of his head just enough that so when he woke up, he would have a headache and nothing more.

Kim looks up at her father with those big round eyes full of tears ready to burst, she crosses her arms in front of her while quivering her lower lip. Hoping to weaken his anger and finds that her efforts were having little visible effect.

Mr. Possible says firmly, "I'm waiting…"

Kim says as timidly as she can, "Well, everything was going fine until we started a game of hide and go seek… I think he got mad trying to find us and built that thing in the garage to get us when we showed up." She starts to do a little hip twisting dance in addition to what she was already doing as she continues to say, "I saw what he was up to so we decided to pull a prank on him before he could do one to us."

Mr. Possible's frown deepens and he raises his hand up into the air, pointing at the roof with a stern lecture forming in his mind when suddenly his wife grabs the raised hand and pulls him out of the kitchen before he can recover. He doesn't get a chance to regain total balance until she drags him out the garage and lets go of his hand.

Mr. Possible says, "Why did you do that? Our little Kimmie needs to learn that she can't go about doing what she did to people!"

Mrs. Possible grabs him by the head and turns it to the device that Eddie had built in the garage and says, "Look! This is what our babysitter had in mind for Kimberly and Ronald!"

Mr. Possible's mind was still set on lecturing his daughter and possibly her friend Ron when he was through so it didn't quite 'click' about what he saw until he took a second look.

Mrs. Possible says, "Tell me you know what this thing does."

Mr. Possible moves closer, examining it with a slow, careful look. He circles it a couple of times before pressing a button that powers it down slowly and with a loud "Cha-Thunk!" it finally stops all together.

Mrs. Possible says, "Well honey? What does it do? What would it have done to the kids?"

Mr. Possible doesn't say a single word but the angry look that he had before didn't seem to change except in the eyes. To her eyes, they looked even angrier than before! He just walks out of the garage and back out to the house with his wife following him and trying to get an answer out of him.

He heads straight back to the kitchen and when he sees Ron, who understandably tries to hide behind his mother he softens his face and says in a surprisingly normal voice, "Thanks for coming over Ron and playing with my Kimmie-cub. Feel free to come over anytime."

Ron is shocked and relieved, if somewhat puzzled by complete turn around from Kim's father but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, and he didn't even know what that meant.

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Go on Ronald, you know what you have to say."

Ron steps out and with a quick glance at Kim who simply nods to him, he says to Mr. Possible, "Thank you Mr. Dr. P. I had a fun time." He then turns to Kim and says, "See you tomorrow Kim."

Kim looks him right back into those brown eyes of his and says, "Sure thing Ron."

Mrs. Stoppable says, "We'll be going now. Thank you for watching over Ronald." She then takes Ron by the hand and they leave the Possible house.

Kim looks up at her father and says, "Daddy? What's going on? Why aren't you mad?"

Mr. Possible says, "Oh, I'm still plenty mad but I'm not mad at you." He sees the confusion on both Kim's face and his wife even as he walks over to the kitchen phone and starts to dial.

Mr. Possible talks for a few moments on the phone before hanging up and then walking over to Kim where he picks her up with a smile and says, "You did good Kimmie-cub. The thing he had in the garage could have really hurt the two of you at the settings he had it on."

Mrs. Possible says, "Oh my! So then…"

Mr. Possible says, "Yes, it was a good thing that they did Eddie didn't get a chance to try out his device."

Just as he finished speaking their doorbell rings and the three of go to the front door to greet the cops he'd just called.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Eddie got arrested for child endangerment and damage to property, which he created when he built the device. When the rest of his family heard about what he'd tried to do while babysitting it only seemed to lock in his 'Black Sheep' status with the family.

Kim was treated to some ice cream and was read a bedtime story by her father with her mother sitting in the room. If the parents had any reservation about her hanging out with Ron, it was squashed that night and so she fell asleep with a smile on her face, happy that she was going to see her best friend again soon.

Ron wasn't treated any differently as his parents didn't know the full extent of what had transpired that night. He ended up having a dream that night where Kim and him were super powered world savers and their arch nemesis was a giant chicken man who always fell to Kim since she was the leader of their team.

AN: Sorry I took so long in getting part two out everyone. I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking and I dedicate it to all my fans and Babysitting Woes readers. As usual, all ideas, thoughts, sights, smells, babysitters you'd like to see here (whether they're real or KP world) or more are always welcome.


	7. Fifth Victim

**Kim Possible:**_Babysitting Woes_

**AN:** This is about when Kim Possible is very young and before the birth of Jim & Tim. I think Kim could be a holy terror if she ever wanted to be and so you're about to get a glimpse of that time. Given her 'skills' she could be quite the terror. You think Dennis the Menace was hard on babysitters? Surprises and Terror awaits! LOL!

Be brave! All you babysitters and babysitters to be should NOT read this. Just Kidding! (Maybe)

Also, Ron has a big imaginary friend called Rufus at this age. Rufus as the naked mole rat is gotten later when Ron is a young teen at the beginning of the Team Possible-Stoppable. (As seen in episode "a sitch in time")

I don't actually know how old Shego is, so I am guessing for this story.

**Chapter 6:** 5th Victim...er, you know the drill by now.

_**(Go City)**_

The Possible clan walks out of the hotel that they'd just checked into with a certain young redhead walking behind them with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

Mrs. Possible turns around and says, "Kimmie? What's wrong?"

Kim says just one word as if that made it clear as day, "Ron!"

Mr. Possible turns to his young daughter at the mention of the young blond boy's name and sighs, "I already told you, he can't come along. The board is only paying for our family and that's all. Besides we won't be gone all that long."

Kim stomps her foot and says, "I don't care! I want Ron! He's my best friend and he should be here! His parents said we could take him along with us!"

The two adults glance at each other with the eyes from the redhead woman's saying "I told you this would happen." To the slightly taller husband.

Mr. Possible tilts his head forward, scratching at the back of his head as he wonders what to do. After all, his daughter could be a real handful when she wanted to be. He thinks, "I sure hope that she isn't this headstrong when she's a teenager. There'll be no stopping her then."

Kim stops walking and says, "I'm not going to any... syn… sym…"

Mr. Possible frowns and says, "You are too coming to the symposium young lady! We're in a strange city and there is no time to find you a babysitter on such short notice again!"

Just then a voice from behind says, "You're looking for a babysitter?"

All heads turn to the source of the new voice to see a woman with long black hair that stopped about waist level and green eyes even darker than Kim's. She was wearing a green jacket with black cuffs, which was open enough to reveal a brighter green shirt. She also wore a pair of black jeans that had green patches sewn into it in various places.

Who are you says Mrs. Possible, "I am Sherry Go. Sorry for eavesdropping but you guys were talking a bit loudly." She looks at Kim to emphasis whom she thought was the loud part.

Kim's parents at each other for a few moments before Mrs. Possible says, "I could stay behind and take care of her."

Mr. Possible sighs and says, "I'm afraid that's a no can do honey. Everyone is expecting us and that includes the big board members. If we show up and she causes trouble…" He didn't need to finish the sentence, as his wife would understand that it meant being out of work and with two babies on the way the expenses would be difficult.

Sherry says, "Look, if you're worried about me I have better credentials than most and I work for a babysitting agency."

Mrs. Possible shakes her head and says, "It isn't that… it is just that our Kimberly can be a real handful when she wants to be. She's already driven off just about every babysitter that we've been able to find back home."

Sherry's eyebrows jump up for a second at the news and then a slow grin appears on her face before she says, "Is that so? Well I've yet to meet a kid who could drive me off. I like a challenge." She can see the doubt on their faces so she says, "I will call in others from the agency and I have some brothers who can help too. Will that be enough?"

Mr. Possible says, "Well… it should only be for about two hours. How much trouble can she get into?"

Mrs. Possible thinks, "I'm afraid to guess… Still, I guess there is no other choice."

Mr. Possible says, "Ok, we agree. What are your fees?"

Sherry smirks as she looks at Kim and says, "Normally I charge $7.00 an hour but if she's as fun as I hope she is, then you just might get it for free."

Mrs. Possible says, "For free? I don't understand."

Sherry says, "You see, I am aiming to be a teacher for the undisciplined and so the more unruly or troublesome a child is, the more experience I get so if I actually get a challenge out of a babysitting job I charge nothing."

Just then the ride for the science symposium shows up and all it took was one look at Kim's face to know that if she went, it would be complete and utter chaos.

Mr. Possible says, "Fine, you are the babysitter and we should return in 2 hours."

Sherry nods and says, "No problem. Take all the time you need. It'll give Princess here and I some time to get to know each other." She grins with confidence at the two adults before they finally turn to the waiting car.

Mrs. Possible gets in first and then Mr. Possible but before the door is shut he says, "Be sure to behave for the babysitter until we get back ok?"

Kim just stares angrily at her father, which doesn't stop even after he shuts the door and they drive off until her parents, are out of sight.

Sherry says, "Hey there, you and I are going to get along just fine aren't we?"

Kim just turns her head and says, "I've driven off more babysitters than my parents have lived in years." She then spins on her heel and walks back into the hotel without saying another word.

Sherry smirks as she says, "Oh she is going to be a _**fun**_ one. I can just tell."

**(Later)**

Mrs. Possible says, "Are you sure that it is ok? We just left Kim with a _babysitter_ that we don't even know. Aren't you worried at all?"

Mr. Possible shakes his head and says, "I'm sure everything will be ok. After all she hasn't chased every babysitter out of the house."

Mrs. Possible frowns and says, "That's only because the only one that was able to stick around was Nana, a relative."

Mr. Possible smiles and says, "Of course which is just proof that our little Kimmie can be a good girl if she wants to be."

Mrs. Possible is still unconvinced as she says softly, "If you say so honey…" noticing that her husband didn't hear him as another scientist starts to talk to him at a pretty loud volume.

**(Back at the hotel)**

Sherry Go was beginning to see just what Kim's parents meant about how the little girl had driven off just about every babysitter back at home. Still, she'd gone up against some pretty touch children before and she'd always triumphed before by the end of the night. She was confident that she could do it with the little girl whose green eyes burned in defiance and strength at her.

Now all Sherry had to do was resist the urge to use her powers in front of the kid. She'd learned her lesson about doing that after the fiasco where she had done it and while the kid had not told her parents, she'd told her friends and so she became the most requested babysitter at her agency just so they could see her use her powers.

At least Sherry didn't mind the fact that most of the parents were willing to pay the higher fees that came attached with her being the babysitter, as long as they could come home to a house that wasn't destroyed and in thanks to her powers she could keep them occupied enough that they'd come home to see exactly everything where they left it. This alone got her high reviews with the babysitting agency but left her little time for a social life. Something about the money made it too hard to resist.

Sherry looks around the large adjoining hotel suite (1 room for the adults and 1 for Kim) with plenty of room for running around.

Sherry was plenty surprised at just how agile the girl was. She seemed to have grasped cheerleader moves and a surprising amount of martial art moves as well. In the past, she had her own martial art training to counter any slippery rugrats but with both skill sets in the little girl. It made things very difficult indeed to rein in the little girl.

Sherry could feel an odd sense of… peace as she battled the young girl even though she was beginning to frustrate her. The reason was elusive to her as she would leap at the girl and Kim would do a cheerleader forward flip onto her back before leaping off with the thrust off sending her all the harder onto the ground.

Sherry decides to put the thought away for later, after she'd captured the little girl who was as proving to be every bit as smart and skilled as herself. Something that she wasn't used to and it was proving to be very frustrating.

Sherry says, "Come here Princess, it is time for you to brush your teeth so you can go to bed." She wags her finger in a "Come here" kind of way with a smirk upon her face as she could tell that the little girl standing defiantly before her was going to do anything that she was going to say.

Kim proves her right as she shakes her head and says loudly, "No! And you can't make me! Nyah!" She sticks her tongue out as she does the "Nyah" part and bolts to the right.

Sherry runs after her and as Kim runs around the bed, she leaps onto the bed and is about to grab Kim from it when she ducks and crawls under the bed.

Sherry growls and she shakes her hands and just for a brief moment her hands flicker in green. She almost shouts, "Come back here, you!" before she restrains herself and simply says, "Come back here!" a bit louder than normal.

Kim pops up behind her and shouts, "No! You're evil!" as she pulls on the bed sheet hard enough to cause Sherry to fall half off the bed with her head half being the part that falls off the bed.

Kim walks around cautiously as she hears the loud 'thunk' sound. She sees that Sherry had been unable to move her arms fast enough to fully shield her head.

Upon seeing that Sherry's legs hand become a little tangled in the bed sheets, she gets an idea and slowly smiles before she moves forward and starts to use the sheets to tie up Sherry in the same kind of style she'd seen at a rodeo when she visited her uncle for the first time.

About thirty minutes later Sherry came to and she was very surprised! She found herself hog-tied with her arms and legs tied together in the air. She knew she should have been upset but she couldn't help but admire the fact that the little girl had somehow actually done a very good job of tying her up!

She wishes for a moment that she had this little girl on the Team Go since they were pretty much useless when it came to tying up the bad guys. She was the one who had to do any of that. She mentally sighs as she felt the strain of trying to do everything that her mentally challenged, lazy brothers were always asking her to do.

In one night, Sherry had seen more cleverness, brains and skill than she saw in all of her brothers. She loved them but they really drove her crazy at times and plus evil was starting to look pretty attractive lately with all those villains always taking charge of the planning and the thinking. A thing that she was quickly tiring of doing for her own brothers and their team which in actuality felt more like _her_ team even though her oldest brother ran it.

Just as Sherry felt a little bit of evilness creep into her heart as she recalls the last words Kim had shouted at her, "You're evil!" The parents walked in through the door, back from the symposium.

She couldn't help but say, "Oh drat" after she hears Mrs. Possible cries out as Mr. Possible bellows for Kim to show herself.

Sherry finds herself untied by Mrs. Possible in no time at all as if she was well versed in the style she'd found herself all trussed up in and guesses that she wasn't the first babysitter to end up like she had.

She smiles despite the absurd situation that she found herself in, in which Mrs. Possible was apologizing and trying to assure her that her Kimmie didn't normally do such things. She puts up her hand and says, "It is all right! Really! I learned a lot tonight and so like I told you both earlier, I won't be accepting _**any**_ pay."

Mr. Possible approaches Sherry with the young Kim in tow and he did not look happy. He says, "She has something she'd like to say to you." He looks down at her and says, "Go on now."

Kim just stares the tall woman before she says, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble tonight and for tying you up." She then in a mutters lowly but still loud enough for Sherry to hear, "I still think you're evil though."

Everyone is surprised as Sherry just breaks out into laughter and then smiles at the parents as she says, "My brothers would disagree with you Princess, but you know what?" She leans in close to Kim and whispers, "I think I agree with you…" winking at her before she straightens up.

Sherry refuses any money that either of the Possibles try to shove her way and says to them before she walks out the door, "Keep an eye on that one, she's got potential to either save the world."

Kim is surprised at this and whispers to herself, "Save the world… yeah, I could do that." She smiles for once ever since meeting her babysitter, something Sherry sees before she walks out of sight and into the hallway.

Sherry walks to the elevator and steps into it, pressing the button to send her down to the ground floor. However, before the door closes she says, "Yeah… I think I like evil…" Her hands igniting in full intensity, giving the small, empty elevator an evil green glow which along with the way her head was tilted forward to cast dancing green shadows upon her face that had a definite beginnings of an evil little smirk.

The elevator doors close, along with the green light emanating from them and had anyone been near the doors they would have heard an evil little laugh coming from them before the elevator whisked her away to the ground floor.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Babysitting Woes. Yeah, I brought in Shego as Kim's babysitter. Team Go was still a team at this point. I hope you all enjoyed the story as well as the final scene. I could picture that scene so vividly in my mind that I got little chills from it so I hope I did it justice enough to give you chills too. What did you think of Kim being stubborn about missing her best friend Ron? Just imagine what would have happened if Ron had actually been around and helping Kim face Sherry? Looks like Kim has a habit of running into the very same people who will one day end up being villains that she'll save the world from. What did you think of Sherry's babysitting fees? A little high or not? Interesting how Kim and Shego started each other onto their ultimate path, is it not? So, anyone have any suggestions as to who they'd like to see next in this little series?

As usual all drawings of Shego, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, reviews, Christmas presents, wii or ps2 games, cash and more are always welcome!


End file.
